The Fallen: Betrayal
by RicemanPwNz
Summary: Eric Davies, just your average 16 year old boy. Well that is until he finds out he is a demigod and he has a sister. Find out what happens as his whole life is turned upside down as he learns the truth. Rated T For Language.
1. Nightmare

**A/N- This is a new story in which I plan on three stories about 30 chapters each. I plan on updating every week if possible. Also as a disclaimer I do not own anything in the PJO universe. And I'm pretty sure you know who does. And this is the first and last time I will be saying it. The Titles for all the chapters will be song titles. The song that inspired this chapter is Nightmare By Halifax**

**-RicemanPwNz**

**Chapter 1: Nightmare**

I was having a strange dream, but that is usually how it is. I was in what looked like a jail cell. There was a small amount of light coming from outside of the cell. I started to check out my surroundings within the cell. The walls were made of some kind of stone, maybe concrete. There was a bed behind me and on it was a girl sprawled out and by the looks of it she was badly beaten. The girl had light skin and she had long curly black hair. Her eyes were a mix of green and blue almost like the ocean. For some strange reason it felt like I knew her. Seconds later I heard footsteps coming towards the cell. A dark figure walked up to the cell and stepped into the light, he was a tall man with short black hair, kind of like a haircut you would get if you were in the military, he had brown eyes with a scar on his left cheek.

"Well what do we have here"? The man said as he walked over to the girl. "Did we tell you that you could sleep"?

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, but it was like I wasn't there. The man walked over to the girl and grabbed her arm and yanked her up out of the bed and dragged her out of the cell and down the hall. The girl let out a loud ear piercing scream so I ran out of the cell and chased after them.

The scene shifted and I was standing in a large makeshift throne room. There was a lone chair at the end of the room. A boy around 15 or 16 with black hair and blue eyes sat on the throne. He was wearing a plain black shirt and faded jeans. The door slammed open and the boy had a devilish grin on his face.

"How is our guest today Thomas?" the boy asked as the man from the cell dragged the girl into the room.

"I found her asleep in her cell." Thomas replied. The girl had a scared look on her face and I knew I had to do something but couldn't.

"Come, now Alice, why do you look so scared? The boy asked with a smile on his face.

"Please don't kill me Jordan." The girl let out with a sob.

"Now what would make you think I would do a thing like that to my only sister?" Jordan asked sarcastically. "I know that you know where the child of that arrogant war god is. Now tell me or I will kill you." He demanded.

"I swear I don't know what you are talking about." Alice said looking straight at me. Jordan turned his head to see what she was looking at.

"What are you staring at" Jordan asked.

"Nothing I just can't look at your pathetic face." Alice said in disgust.

"If that's how you want it fine. Thomas brings her here."

"Yes my lord" Thomas said quickly.

What happened next shocked me completely. Jordan unsheathed his sword and held it at her throat. "I will ask you one more time, where is Eric Davies?" he asked putting more force behind his sword. Wait a minute did he just ask where I was?

"Please don't do this." Alice begged. He raised his sword ready to slit her throat and as he swung down Alice said

"Okay, I'll tell you." She said. "He lives on a small isolated island off the coast of Florida. He doesn't know of his godly parentage or of his twin sister Michelle."

"Well thanks for the information Alice, you have been very helpful. And we wouldn't want you to go unrewarded for this." Jordan smiled.

"So you aren't going to kill me?" Alice asked nervously.

"Wouldn't dream of it Alice." Jordan laughed as he slit her throat and her body fell to the floor. "Thomas, clean this up and get the plane ready. We are going on a little trip." Jordan smiled as he looked straight at me.

As soon as he said that I woke up in my room covered in sweat with my 8 year old half-brother Keith sitting at the edge of my bed staring at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked with concern.

"Yea I just had a bad dream that's all." I said. "I need to talk to my mom, is she up yet?" I asked.

"Yea she just woke up." he said. "Can we go outside and play basketball." He asked while he was jumping on me.

"Yea just give me an hour to talk to mom and we can go okay buddy." I said trying to get him off of me.

I got up and kicked Keith out of my room and got dressed. I looked in the mirror and for a 16 year old boy I don't look half bad. I have short black hair with red tips. My eyes are brown with a speck of gold in them. I have both of my ears pierced and a lip ring that my mother isn't too happy about. I am of average build with tan skin from living on the island. I put on some faded jeans and a black shirt with all of my favorite bands written on it with silver sharpie. I walked downstairs and saw my mom sitting at the table drinking her coffee.

My mom did the best she could raising Keith and I. She got remarried to Greg, who was treated like he was my actual father, when I was 6 and two years later they had Keith.

*_flashback*_

Greg died a year later protecting us while we went on our annual camping trip. While my mom was unpacking the car my step dad and I went to the river to catch some fish for dinner. We were out there for 3 hours and we had no luck.

"I'm starting to think we aren't going to catch anything." I pouted.

"I am going to have to agree to that. Good thing your mother packed some food into the cooler." He said with a laugh.

So we headed back to the campsite with no fish.

"Well how is this supposed to be a camping trip if we have to eat store bought food?" My mom joked.

We sat down to dinner around the fire and I heard a noise in the bushes.

"Did you guys hear that?" my mom asked with a scared look on her face.

"No, what did you hear?" Greg questioned.

"I heard a noise coming from behind those bushes." My mom replied

Then out of nowhere a giant dog jumped out of the bushes and started to come towards me. The dog was as big as grizzly bear and looked like a black mastiff. Greg picked up the cooler and threw it at the dog.

"Take Eric and get in the car and lock the doors." Greg yelled

"I want to stay and help Greg." I pleaded

"No, I need you to take care of your mom." Greg said.

My mom then took me to the car and we got in and locked the door. Then I heard him start to scream. I unlocked the door and ran back to the campsite to find Greg on the ground with blood all over him. He was dead. I felt a strange wave of emotions pass through my head, the most prominent being anger.

There was a red aura surrounding my body. I chased after the Dog to find it waiting for me by the river. I picked up the heaviest branch I could find. As soon as my fingers gripped the branch I found myself holding a bronze sword about 3 feet in length. The dog leapt at me and I side stepped at the last second slicing the dogs side. The dog stumbled a bit and charged again. I then leapt on top of the dog and stabbed the dog in the neck and it turned to dust. After that the sword turned back into a branch and broke in half. I suddenly felt light headed and fell to the ground. The last thing I remember was my mom running towards me crying. I woke up a day later in the hospital.

*_End Flashback*_

They said I fainted due to the emotional stress of finding Greg's dead body. My mother and I knew it was something totally different but she wouldn't explain it to me. After that incident she moved us to and isolated island, and took a job teaching online classes to college students. She even found the time to home school the both of us. Even though I had ADHD and dyslexia she managed to get me through half of high school. So you can say that we are a close family. I would never expect her to lie to me so I decided now was the time to ask her about the dream.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a second." I asked with a worried look on my face.

"Sure you can sweetie." My mom said with a smile.

"Alone." I said looking at Keith. He looked like he was about to cry but I smiled at him and said "After this I'll come outside and play some basketball with you okay.

"You better." Keith said walking out of the room.

"Alright mom I have two questions and I want you to be one hundred percent honest with me." I demanded.

"Okay what are they?" she asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Do I have a twin sister and what really happened to my real dad?"

"Why would you want to know if you had a sister?" she asked trying to brush the question off. I explained the dream to her excluding the killing part.

"So is it true?' I asked hopefully.

"I thought I had more time, But yes it is true. You do have a twin sister named Michelle and well your father on the other hand, well that's a little harder to explain without you thinking I am lying to you." She explained. "Do you know of the myths about Greek gods and goddesses?" she asked.

"Yea like Ares and Zeus right?" I looked at her and started laughing.

"What does that have to do with my father? I asked.

"It has everything to do with your father." She said.

"Alright explain because I am lost?" I said.

"Well it all started when I was about 19 and I finished high school. Your father and I met while I was in New York on vacation. He was very charming at first but then I got to know him and I found out the hard way that he was no good. I saw him out with another woman. That was the night when I was going to tell him I was pregnant. I walked up to the both of them and slapped him in the face and punched the woman in the face. Turns out it isn't wise to punch a goddess in the face.

"What do you mean you punched a goddess in the face?" I asked

"Well I happened to punch the goddess Aphrodite and turns out it wasn't a very good idea. She cursed my love life and vanished leaving me standing there with a very confused look on my face. I told your father that I never wanted to see him again and I walked away. Nine months later when I gave birth to you and your sister a 14 year old boy and a satyr came to the door with a note explaining that the both of you were part of some prophecy and how Zeus wanted to kill you both because it had to do with your father. They had to take one of you so Zeus would think that only one of you was alive." She continued to explain.

"What prophecy?" I asked.

"It is not my place to tell you. You have to hear it when you are ready." She said.

"When will that be, and why did you keep me and not Michelle?" I asked.

"It wasn't my choice. They said that it had to be Michelle in order to fulfill the prophecy. They said they were going to take her to some camp in New York where she will be safe, and to send you when you were ready. Enough talk though, we are no longer safe now that you know about your father. I hoped this day would never come, But I need to send you to that camp.

"Do I really have to go?" I asked.

"Yes, you are leaving tonight. No questions asked" my mom said sternly.

"Fine I'll go and pack." I said with an attitude as I ran up the stairs.

I don't know if this dream meant anything but it sure did freak my mom out. I really don't want to leave but if it means my family is safe I don't care.

"Alright mom I'm all packed." I yelled down the stairs." I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. My mother was waiting by the door with a worried look on her face.

"You better call or write or something to let me know you is safe. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mother." I replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Alright go before I start to cry, and don't forget to say good bye to Keith." She said trying to hold back tears.

"Mom it will be okay I promise" I assured her.

I said good bye to Keith and started to walk out the door. My mom gave me one last hug and put a small box in my pocket and whispered in my ear. "Put this necklace on and in time you will know why I didn't tell you the truth sooner."

I walked out of the door and took the box out and stared at the necklace my mother gave me. The chain was solid gold and the charm was two swords crossed in an x. I quickly put my necklace on and went to the dock and left for the mainland. I was about halfway to the mainland when I heard an explosion come from the island. I looked back and saw my house on fire. I turned around as fast as I could without capsizing the boat and headed back. As soon as I reached the dock I ran to my house only to find it in ruins. I started to dig through the rubble and found my mother's body protecting Keith's. I fell to my knees and started to cry. I felt the same strange aura start to flow around my body. Anger was the only thing I now felt. I heard a plane start up from the other side of the island. I ran to check it out and I saw Thomas, the man from my dream. He was about to get in the plane but I guess he sensed me and he turned around and was shocked to see me alive.

"You should be dead." he yelled. He shut the door to the plane and started to walk over to me. He stopped halfway and seemed scared. He then drew his sword and started to march towards me again. I then felt a presence behind me. A man sitting on a Harley Davidson motorcycle was staring at me. He was tall with a military style haircut and he was wearing a pair of red tinted wraparound sunglasses. His clothes were that of a typical biker minus the bulletproof vest. He stepped of his bike and walked over to me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked with hate filling every word.

"You will show your father some respect." The man said.

As soon as those words came out of his mouth I started to get angrier. I punched him in the face and somehow it felt like I was punching a brick wall.

"This is entirely your fault. If you hadn't met my mom none of this would have happened and she would still be alive." I screamed half in pain and half because I was pissed off.

"No one besides that awful sea spawn ever had the guts to stand up to me." My father chuckled. "Your mother's death was not my fault. You know who is responsible and as my son I expect you to exact your revenge on him." He demanded.

He reached over and ripped the charm off of my necklace and in his hands a sword appeared. It had a black hilt and was wrapped in leather. The blade itself was bronze and had an inscription written in Greek on it. It read: λήθη which I could read somehow. The words seemed to move around and change to English and it read: Oblivion. He handed me the sword and a shiver immediately ran down my spine. He then turned around and started to walk away.

"Make me want to call you my son." He snarled. Thomas approached me and pointed his sword in my face.

"You should have died in that explosion, but it seems that I'm going to have to do this the hard way." He said.

I raised oblivion and charged Thomas. I slashed at his arm but he side stepped and hit me with the flat of his blade. I stumbled back a bit and charged again. I feigned an attack to the left and slashed his right arm causing him to start to bleed. He grasped his arm and I took my chance to strike again. He was ready for it though, he blocked my attack and disarmed me sending my sword flying through the air and landing ten feet behind me. He went for the finishing blow and I moved out of the way at the last second, though the blade did cut my arm open. I cringed at the pain and fell over.

"Stand up and fight." He spat.

I looked over at my father who was doing nothing to help me watch the fight and got angry. My body started to feel strange. A glowing red aura was surrounding my body.

I stood up and I no longer felt pain in my arm but immense strength. Thomas attacked again but I was faster. I ducked under his sword and punched him in the gut. He doubled over and I took this opportunity to kick his sword out of his hand. Thomas tried to get back up but I kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground. I jumped on him and started to unleash hell on his face. I kept punching him in the face until you could no longer recognize him. Somehow he got a burst of energy and pushed me off of him. He got up and started to kick my side with such force I could feel a couple of ribs crack. He tried to kick me again but I grabbed his other foot and pulled it out from under him sending him crashing to the ground. I rolled over coughing up blood. I noticed my sword was within reach but I didn't want to Thomas to know so I tried to get up and felt an immense amount of pain in my side.

Definitely cracked some ribs. I thought to myself as I finally stood up. There was some glass on the ground next to Thomas.

I guess some of the debris must have made it all the way over here. I thought.

I got on top of him and grabbed a piece of grass and slit both of his wrists to make him suffer some more.

"This is for my little brother." I said as I jammed a piece of glass into his side.

"Please show me some mercy Eric and forgive me. I was just doing what I was told." He pleaded.

"I don't care if you acted on your own or by some psychopath's orders. You killed the only family I have. That is something I can never forgive." I spat.

I got off of him and took a step back looking at Thomas almost feeling guilty.

No! He killed your family. Are you going to let him off the hook that easily?" I thought to myself.

"Get up Thomas and fight or do you want to give up?" I asked with anger.

"I do want to give up. Please let me live." He pleaded trying to stand up.

I walked over to my sword and picked it up. I noticed that Thomas was having some trouble getting up so I walked over to him and helped him up.

"Thank you for your forgiveness Eric." He said with gratitude.

"I didn't say I was going to forgive you Thomas." I said as I ran my sword through his stomach.

He fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"That was for my mother." I said taking a step back. The Red aura around my body was gone and it felt like I just got hit by a bus or something. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I could barely stand but I managed to keep my composure.

"This won't be the end Eric; there is something much larger at work here." He said as he coughed up some blood. "My master will do anything he can to stop you from fulfilling that prophecy." He said.

"What prophecy are you talking about?" I asked. "What prophecy are you talking about?" I asked as I shook Thomas. My father walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's no use he is gone Eric." My father said.

"Do you know what prophecy he was talking about? I asked my father.

"I do but it is neither the time nor the place for you to find out." He replied getting agitated.

"What is there to hide, it can't be that bad." I asked.

"Don't ask me about it again, you will find out when it is time." He growled.

He got on his bike and disappeared.

"What the hell was that about" I said out loud.

I walked back to the remains of my house and the pain was getting to be too much. I fell to my knees gasping for air. My vision was going black and the only thing I can remember before blacking out was two people running over to me.

I awoke a few hours later and it was around mid-day. I wasn't on the island anymore I was on a boat in the middle of the ocean. I heard two people talking above me.

"Clara are you sure he is the one we were supposed to pick up from that island." A male voice said.

"I'm sure of it Henry, he was the only one left alive on that island. He also had a sword with him. Not too many teenagers carry celestial bronze swords around with them. Frankly I'm surprised he survived that explosion." Clara said.

I tried to get up but there was a sharp pain in my side. I screamed a little but quickly calmed down.

"Right cracked ribs." I said out loud.

"Well looks like he is finally awake. Henry go and check on him." Clara said.

"You got it boss." Henry said sarcastically

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Clara said. It seemed like she got annoyed at that remark.

Henry came down the stairs and walked over to me. Henry was a little bit taller than I was and had short blonde hair and stormy grey eyes almost like a rain cloud. He was muscular but not like, oh my god he is on steroids kind of muscular. He was wearing a pair of black gym shorts and an orange camp half-blood shirt. "How're you feeling?" Henry asked.

I flinched and moved back a little and winced at the pain. "Who are you and why did you take me off that island? I questioned.

"My name is Henry Lewis and upstairs driving the boat is Clara Johnson. We are demigods just like you and we are taking you to a place where you will be safe." Henry explained.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked.

"You don't, you just have to have a little faith that's all." He said with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Nothing, you just look like you got the crap kicked out of you that's all." He said.

"And that is supposed to be funny how?" I asked.

"No it's not that we found you near a house that exploded and you look like you were in some sort of fight." Henry said.

"That was my house and you took me away from my family!" I yelled as I attacked Henry.

The boat slowed down and Clara came downstairs and in an instant she pulled me off of Henry and had her sword at my throat. I looked at her and she looked to be around my age and not too bad on the eyes. She was about my height and had a petite figure. She had wavy black hair that went a little past her shoulders and green eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and an orange shirt that said camp half-blood on it.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked. "This is how you thank us for saving you!" she yelled.

"Look I didn't ask you to save me I was perfectly fine on that island by myself." I yelled back.

"If we didn't come when we did you would be dead. Your ribs are broken, you were losing a lot of blood and you were passed out!" She screamed.

I realized that they were trying to do the right thing by saving me and calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you guys. I'm just having a rough day that's all." I explained. "I just found out that my dad is a god and I have a sister that I didn't know about that goes to some camp. My house was blown up along with my mother and brother. They died because of what I am and who my father is." I explained.

"Who is your godly parent?" Clara asked.

"Ares, that selfish god is the reason my family is dead. He may be my father but I could care less what he is. I hate him." I said with hate. "What about you guys?" I asked.

"Well my father is Poseidon, god of the seas." Clara said proudly

"My mom is Athena goddess of wisdom." Henry said.

"So where are we headed exactly?" I asked trying to change the subject

"We are heading back to camp which is in New York, long island to be exact." Henry stated.

"Okay so where are we know" I asked.

"we are at 35o29'52.12"N and 75o00'15.37"W which is off the coast of North Carolina" Clara said.

"How did you know that without a gps or something?" I asked.

"Well being a child of Poseidon I have perfect bearings at sea." Clara said.

"Pretty impressive, I'm sure that comes in handy a lot." I said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." She said as the boat started moving by it."

"You are such a showoff Clara." Henry said sarcastically.

"Does it matter? At least we are getting there. It shouldn't matter if I showoff just a little bit." She smiled.

"Fine, how long until we get back to camp. I'm so hungry." Henry said.

"About 3 hours, so just relax a little." Clara said.

"Do you know how hard that is going to be for me I have ADHD?" I said.

"Join the club all demigods are like that. It's our battle reflexes." Clara explained.

"Let me guess being dyslexic is a demigod thing too? I asked.

"Nope that's just a you thing" Henry stated with a smile. Clara started to glare at Henry then she looked at me and said "of course it's a demigod thing. It's because our minds are hardwired for ancient Greek not English." Clara explained to me.

"Here I was thinking all this time I had some learning disability, but I don't. I am so relieved." I stated with a laugh.

All of a sudden there was a sharp pain in my stomach and I fell over gasping for air.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked.

I don't know my stomach hurts I don't know why though." I said.

"Here let me take a look." Henry said.

Henry lifted up my shirt and found a piece of glass stuck in my side.

"Well here is your problem. You have a piece of glass stuck inside you." He said.

"Well can you get it out?" I asked.

"I'll try but it's going to hurt a lot." Henry said.

"Just do it and get it over with." I said.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Henry said as he tried to pull the glass out.

It felt like my side was on fire. The more he pulled on it the more it started to hurt. The pain was starting to become unbearable.

"Okay stop leave it in." I screamed.

"Trust me it's not going anywhere." Henry said.

The boat rocked and the force rolled me over onto the glass and it felt like someone was taking a piece of molten steel and putting it on my body. The pain finally got to me and then everything started to go black and I passed out. When I awoke I was in a large room. The sunshine was pouring through the only window in the room lighting it up. I assumed it was early to late afternoon considering how hot it was. Clara and Henry were sitting next to the bed looking like they were about to pass out.

"Finally you're awake. You have been out cold for a week." Clara said.

"Wow it's been that long. Where are we?" I asked.

"We are back at camp." Henry said.

"Are you okay to walk? There is someone I want you to meet." Clara asked.

"Yea I'm good." I said.

"Alright get up and get dressed. We will wait outside." Clara said as they walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

Laid out at the end of the bed was a clean pair of jeans and an orange shirt that said camp half-blood on it. As I got dressed and I noticed that I was completely fine. My ribs were fully healed and there was a nice scar where the glass was embedded in my stomach. After I got dressed I walked outside to meet up with Henry and Clara but they were nowhere to be found.

I decided to walk around camp to try and find them. I walked to the top of the only hill at camp to get a better look at it. In the middle of camp there were cabins aligned in a perfect "U" shape. There was even a rock climbing wall and as people started to climb it lava started to pour out of the top. There was even a volleyball court. But what was interesting was there was an amphitheater, arena, and a river running through camp.

As I got familiar with the camp I spotted Henry and Clara walking up to a blue house. I started to walk towards the house when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around to see a dragon coiled around a giant pine tree. It startled me so naturally I stepped backwards way from it, and I lost my footing on the hill and I fell backwards down the hill. Rolling down the hill was the fun part. But when I got to the bottom I ran into a tree.

"Ouch!" I shouted. Then something came out of the tree and smacked me in the face.

"What do you think you are doing? The tree asked.

"Wait the tree asked; I think I'm going crazy." I thought to myself. Then a girl appeared from behind a tree and got up in my face and started to yell. She was elfish in appearance. She was a little shorter than me and had green eyes.

"How dare you attack my home you worthless demigod."

I was getting upset now. "I fell down the hill and ran into this tree, I didn't realize it was a big deal." I yelled at the girl.

We got into each other's faces, both of us no wanting to back down. Then someone grabbed me and started to drag me away. I turned around to see a beautiful girl around my height and a petite figure with golden hair. She had tan skin and bright baby blue eyes.

"You need to calm down." She said to me.

"Corinna, that's enough, he is obviously new here and doesn't know better." Corinna glared at me and then went back to her tree.

"I'm Angelina Valentine, daughter of Hephaestus, and you are?" she asked.

"The names Eric Davies, son of Ares." I said calming down a little.

"Davies huh? I know your sister. Come on we need to go find Chiron so I can report this incident." She said as she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me along.

"Who's Chiron?" I asked.

"He is our activities director" she explained.

We walked for about 5 minutes until we go to the house. On the porch Henry and Clara were talking to a man on the other side of the railing. It was like he was standing on something. We got a little closer I realized he wasn't standing on anything but his body was a white stallion. The other guy on the porch had a chubby looking face with dark black hair that almost looked purple and was wearing a leopard spotted Hawaiian style shirt. They seemed to notice us as we walked up to the porch.

"Eric you seem to be doing well, how are you feeling?" The Horse man said.

"I'm doing fine." I replied coldly.

"He just had a run in with Corinna after he fell down the hill and ran into her tree." Angelina Explained.

"Thank you for bringing him here Angelina. Could you please wait here with Henry and Clara while I talk to Eric in private for a minute?" The man in the wheel chair asked.

"Sure thing Chiron." She replied sitting down on the steps.

"Eric can you please come with me we have a lot to discuss?" Chiron asked as he motioned me to follow him. "I have heard about what happened to your family and first I would like to say I'm sorry for your loss. Secondly seeing as you have nowhere to go I would like you to stay here as a year round camper." He said showing concern. "Now we need to get you settled in here. You will begin activities tomorrow. As for now I will have Angelina, Henry, and Clara gives you the grand tour. And Eric, welcome to camp half-blood."

**So what do you think? I'm pretty sure I would love it if you left a review but hey, that's just my opinion. If you want to flame this story go ahead and let them come and let the haters hate. Thanks for reading and I hope you like this story.**

**-RicemanPwNz**


	2. Riot

**A/N- This is a rewrite so I hope you like it. It is a bit shorter than chapter one but I'm sure that it will be just as good. Oh and Percy will make an appearance in this chapter. The song that inspired this chapter is Riot By Three Days Grace**

**-RicemanPwNz**

**Chapter 2: Riot**

Over the next couple of hours I got the grand tour of the camp. Clara, Henry and Angelina showed me around the camp explaining what the various activities there were. About thirty minutes into the tour a horn sounded and they said it was time for lunch. We walked over to the dining pavilion and there were a bunch of tables with different symbols on them.

"This is where we split up. You have to eat with your cabin." Clara explained.

"Okay where is my table at then?" I asked.

"Over there towards the middle of the pavilion." Henry pointed.

I looked over to where he was pointing and I saw what looked like your typical bullies you would see on TV. I noticed an empty seat at the end of the table so I took it.

"Hey new kid I wouldn't do that if I were you." The guy next to me said.

"And why is that?" I asked

"Because when Michelle gets here you are going to get it." He said with a nasty tone.

"And you are right Derek." A voice said behind me.

I jumped a little and turned around and saw a girl about my height and looked a lot like me. She had long black hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Michelle Davies, and who do you think you are newbie?" She replied coldly.

I couldn't believe it; this girl is my sister I thought. She looked so much like mom I had to do a double take to make sure.

"I'm Eric Davies, your brother." I replied.

Gasps went around the table. Everyone started whispering things like "he is joking right?" and "Michelle is going to kill him." Michelle got in my face and said

"You are lying. My brother died when I was born as did my mom."

"What are you talking about? Mom died yesterday in an explosion, Along with my brother. So put me down." I spat.

I could feel the anger starting to build inside of me. I would say my blood started to boil but that would just be silly. My body started to tense up and that same red aura surrounded my body. I ripped my charm off of my necklace and Oblivion appeared in my hand.

"How dare you talk about them like that?" I said.

Michelle's eyes widened and she took a step back and braced herself. I started to charge Michelle when in the blink of an eye about a dozen of kids around the table were up and had their swords drawn and stood in front of me.

"If you really are my brother prove it." She said.

"If that's how you want it then fine." I said as I charged the group of campers that stood in front of Michelle.

The first camper swung his sword at me and I sidestepped and hit him in the face with the flat of my blade breaking his nose. The next camper was a little luckier; he tried to tackle me but kneed him in the face. Only two more stood in my way.

"Is this proof enough or do you want more?" I yelled.

"Beginners luck." She said.

As soon as she said that the last two campers charged. They tried to take me on as a team but I side stepped them both and tripped one of them and he fell face first onto the floor. The other one played dirty. She attacked me from behind. She kicked the back of my knee and forced me to fall to the floor. Michelle walked over to me and held her sword to my throat.

"Do you honestly think you could have beaten all of us?" she questioned.

She raised her sword and was about to charge when I noticed her sword catch on fire. She dropped it and started to shake her hand violently to cool it off. I turned my head around to see what was going on I noticed Angelina was controlling the fire.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Obviously I am saving your butt." She replied sarcastically.

"I don't need your help I can handle her on my own. In fact I don't need anybody's help." I said.

I rolled over grabbed my sisters ankle and tripped her causing her to fall. I got up and raised my sword ready to attack Angelina when I felt a sharp pain in my wrist. The aura was gone and I dropped my sword and noticed blood trickle down my arm. A piece of ice was lodged in my wrist causing the pain. I looked around to see Clara getting ready to shoot another piece of ice at me.

"What did you do that for?" I asked

"Well we can't have people going crazy and attacking people for no reason can we?" Clara asked.

"What do you mean? She started it." I replied pointing at Michelle.

Michelle didn't say a word as she looked away from me.

"Oh you mean that whole mess." I said sarcastically as I turned around

I saw four people lying on the ground. They looked pretty beat up. I was shocked that I actually did this.

"Wow, I guess I got a little carried away." I said.

"You sure did, and I'm starting to think I believe you." Michelle said with a smile on her face.

She got up and she hugged me and I hugged her back. It took us about three minutes to separate. I didn't want to let go. She was all I had left to remind me of my mom. I walked over to Angelina and tried to apologize. I barely got one word out before she held up her hand.

"I don't want to hear it. You tried to attack me after I tried to help you." She cried as she pushed past me and ran out of the dining pavilion. I went to go run after her but the crowd started to disperse and Chiron appeared out of nowhere.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"I met my sister and we mixed some words and she said something about my mom and apparently I lost control and then all of this happened. I accept all responsibility for this and will accept any punishment." I said.

"Is that what happened Ms. Davies?" Chiron asked.

"Yes sir, but it wasn't all of his fault I provoked him. I will also accept punishment." Michelle said.

"Very well then, you both will have stable duty after lunch. As for the rest of you get back to your respective tables." Chiron said. He then looked at the campers on the ground and shook his head. "Henry and Clara, would you please take the injured to the infirmary?" Chiron asked

"Yes sir!" They both said in unison. They helped the injured out of the pavilion and walked out of view.

The dining pavilion went back to its normal routine. Everyone went back to their own tables and it got noisy really fast as everyone was starting their own conversations. I sat down at the table across from Michelle and she could barely contain her smile. She muttered something into the cup in front of her that sounded like "Sprite" and the cup filled itself up and she started to drink from it.

"What did you just do?" I asked.

"Right I forgot you haven't been to a meal here yet. The cups are enchanted to fill up with whatever you want to drink. All you have to do is say what you want and it fills up. Another cool thing is that is never empties." She explained.

I looked at my cup and picked it up and said "water" and it filled up with water.

"Seriously, Water?" she asked. "You have a cup that will fill up with anything you want and you ask for water?" she laughed.

"Mom never let me drink soda. She said it was bad for me." I chuckled.

"What was she like if you don't mind me asking?" she asked.

"She was the best. She was always there for me whenever I needed her. She was very protective of me ever since we were attacked while camping and my stepdad, Greg, died protecting us. After that incident she moved us to an island of the coast of Florida and I lived there up until yesterday. So you could say we were close." I explained as the wood nymphs started to bring us our food. They were serving BBQ ribs and an apple and some bread. It was just my luck that Corinna was bringing me my food. She slammed my food on the table and walked off.

"What was that about?" Michelle asked.

"It's nothing. I fell down the hill earlier and I ran into her tree and we got into an argument." I explained.

"Well that would explain why she was in a bad mood earlier." She said.

I noticed that cabin by cabin the campers would go up the fire in the middle of the pavilion and dump a portion of their meal into the fire.

"What are they doing?" I asked

"Burnt offerings, every camper goes up to the fire and offers a portion of their meal to their godly parent. Lady Hestia also receives part of the offering. Speaking of, it is our turn." She said as she got up from the table.

I followed her up to the fire and she scraped a quarter of her meal into the fire and muttered "For Ares." I got a little nervous as I walked up to the fire seeing as I knew I wasn't about to give part of my meal to my arrogant father. I reached the fire and said "For Lady Hestia" under my breath and walked back to the table.

"You shouldn't have done that you know." Michelle said when she got back to her seat.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You didn't give any of your meal to dad." She stated.

"I should care why?" I said.

"He is your father you know." She said.

"Since when?" I asked getting a little angry.

"He has always been your dad, but ancient laws prevent them from interfering with their mortal offspring." She explained.

"That is a stupid law." I said

"Trust me all of us here think that." she said

"Why don't you do anything about it?" I asked.

"What can we do?" she asked.

"You can start by telling that pompous lord of Olympus to change that law." I said as the sky rumbled in the distance.

Looking up at the sky Michelle said "Sorry Lord Zeus, he doesn't know any better."

"See what I mean. If he really had something to say he would come down here and say it to my face." I said angrily as I got up from the table.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll meet you at the stables in an hour." I said as I walked away from the table.

I got maybe four feet when there was a flash of light and in front of me a man appeared. He had long black hair and a marbled black-grey beard. He was dressed in a pinstripe business suit with a red tie and a white undershirt.

"Lord Zeus what can we do for you?" Chiron said as he galloped over to us.

"I have come to teach this insolent demigod some respect." He growled as he pointed at me.

"Yea well when you actually care about someone besides yourself I might consider it." I spat.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" He thundered.

"What are you going to do about it? I asked

"Why you insolent little insect." He boomed as he drew his master bolt.

By now there was a crowd around us. I ripped my charm off and oblivion appeared in my hand and everyone gasped.

"Is that a challenge young demigod?" Zeus asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Of cou-."That is all I got out before Michelle put her hand over my mouth.

"Do you want to die?" she whispered in my ear. "This won't happen again Lord Zeus." She said

"For his sake I hope so. Next time I won't hesitate to kill him." Zeus said before he vanished.

Michelle took her hand off of my mouth and turned me around.

"Obviously you think common sense is just a pamphlet. Gods you are an idiot." She said sarcastically.

"I need to be alone now. I have a lot to think about." I said as I walked away.

I walked around the camp for what seemed like hours. I still couldn't get over the fact that I got pissed off and insulted Zeus. I mean sure he deserved it but I was stupid enough to act on it. Michelle was right I was an idiot. I walked to the top of Half-Blood hill and sat down and looked at the camp that I was supposed to call home. I was starting to think that this place would be better off without me but then Angelina Walked up and sat next to me. I was so relieved to see her.

"I have been looking all over for you." She said.

"You have?" I asked.

"Yea I wanted to talk about what happened earlier." She said.

Before she could say anything else I apologized first.

"I am so sorry for trying to attack you. I don't know what came over me. I got really angry and lost control. I hope you can forgive me." I said

"I'm here aren't I?" she said sarcastically. "Look I was just trying to help out a friend that was in trouble that's all. I shouldn't have gotten involved. It was obvious that it was a personal matter with your sister, and for that I am sorry." She said.

"You don't have to apologize. I would have done the same thing. Besides Henry and Clara, you are the only friend I have here and I almost ruined that." I said.

"Well can we agree to start over?" Angelina asked.

"I'm Eric, nice to meet you." I said as I held out my hand.

"I'm Angelina, nice to meet you too Eric." She said as she shook my hand.

"Well if I am not mistaken you have some stables to clean." She said "I can help if you want? She asked.

"Thanks but I think Michelle and I can handle it." I said as I got up. "Here let me help you up." I said as I held out my hand.

"Well aren't you quite the gentleman?" She smiled as she took my hand and I helped her up. Of course being the clumsy person I am I lifted her up to fast and fell backwards down the hill, And so did Angelina. As soon as we hit the bottom she was on top of me and we were face to face.

"Well this is awkward." She said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to I swear." I said.

"It's okay. Accidents happen. "She said.

"Are you ok?" I asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"Yea, I'm fine." She said.

"This hill is going to be the death of me." I laughed trying to

"Either that or your anger but I'm putting my money on the hill." she said as she rolled off of me.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" a voice said from behind us.

I looked up and I saw my sister Michelle standing above us with an angry look on her face.

"You were supposed to meet me at the stables ten minutes ago." She said.

"I swear I was about to go and meet you when we fell down the hill." I replied.

"Whatever, let's go before we get in more trouble. Angelina we will see you later." Michelle said as she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards the stables. You would think cleaning stables would be a punishment but it wasn't. It was the first time I had ever seen a Pegasus. They were so majestic. I couldn't wait to ride one. After an hour of scrubbing the stables we were finally done.

"What do you do for fun around here?" I asked as I stood up?

"Well I practice in the arena with Percy." Michelle said as she motioned me out of the stables and locked them.

"Who is Percy?" I asked.

"Well that boy has way too many titles." She laughed.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well for starters he is the Hero of Olympus, Son of Poseidon, and our close quarter combat instructor." She said

"Wow that is a mouthful." I laughed.

"Well if you want I can introduce the two of you." She said as we walked along the edge of the forest on our way to the arena.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled.

We walked to the arena and could hear what sounded like swords glancing off of each other. We rushed inside to find Clara fighting a man who looked like he was in his late twenties with shaggy black hair and sea green eyes just like Clara's. Clara lunged at the man and he dodged it and held his sword up to Clara's throat.

"Dead" The man said. "Let's try this again and this time be ready for my counter attack."

Clara noticed me and she quickly looked away. The man noticed and turned around.

"Michelle how are you today?" The man asked. "You must be Eric." He said as he turned his focus towards me.

"Last time I checked I was." I said sarcastically with a smile.

"I heard you tried to challenge Zeus earlier. You must either think you are that powerful to take on a god or just plain stupid. Don't get me wrong I did the same thing when I challenged your father." he said "I'm Percy Jackson by the way. Nice to meet you Eric." He said as we shook hands. "I would love to spar with you sometime. I also heard from my sister that you are pretty good with a sword." He stated.

"How about right now?" I asked and Percy turned to his sister.

"Do you mind if we cut your lesson short Clara?" Percy asked.

"I don't mind. It might be nice to see you lose for once." Clara chuckled.

"So you really think he is that good?" Percy asked.

"I bet you a week's worth of chores that he will beat you." Clara said.

"You are so on." He said with smile. "Are you ready Eric?" He asked as he got into a ready stance.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I said as I ripped my charm off and Oblivion appeared in my right hand.

I rushed Percy hoping to catch him off guard but he was ready for me. He sidestepped and grabbed the hilt of my sword and pulled me towards him and twisted my sword out of my hand.

"I thought you were supposed to be good." He joked as he handed my sword back to me.

"Again" I said as I leapt at Him again and I feigned and attack to my left and slashed at his right arm but he parried the attack and countered by holding his sword up to my throat.

"Do you give up?" he asked.

"I'm just getting started." I said as I backed up and prepared for another attack.

"You know, you remind me of Ares, you both rush into a fight just because you think you can beat anyone." He said.

"I am nothing like my father." I spat. I was getting angry now. How dare he compare me to my stupid father? My body was engulfed in what looked like faint red flames. I noticed that it only happens when I get really angry and I have to fight. I made a mental note to ask Michelle about that later.

"Well it seems that your father has taking an interest in you because he doesn't throw his blessing around casually." Percy said as he took a step back.

"So that's what this is?" I said.

We charged each other and our swords met in the middle with a shower of sparks. He raised his sword about to attack but I was faster and I tackled him to the ground knocking his sword out of his hands. I went to put my sword up to his throat but he somehow rolled me over and crawled over to his sword and he got up.

"Well that was a new one." He said as he brushed the dirt off of him.

I got up and charged him and started to slash away like a wild man giving Percy no chance to counter. We both were starting to sweat and I lost some momentum and slowed down. Percy took this opportunity to make his move and as I slashed at his left arm he caught my hilt with the tip of his blade and disarmed me sending my sword flying ten feet to my right.

"Alright I give up?" I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"That was honestly the best match I have ad in a while." Percy said as we walked over to the edge of the arena and he grabbed a bottle of water and poured it over his head and he seemed to be fully recovered.

"Here I'm sure you need this." Percy said as he handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I said as I uncapped the bottle and downed it in an instant.

Percy then walked over to Clara, who had a look of disappointment on her face, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You should know by now not to bet against me." He laughed.

"Well I honestly thought he could and he almost did so I don't feel that bad." Clara said with a smile.

In the distance the conch horn sounded telling us that I was time for dinner. Michelle and I walked out and headed towards the dining pavilion.

"I'm surprised that dad gave you his blessing." Michelle said.

"Well I didn't ask for it." I replied.

"No one asks for it. He only gives it to his children that are filled with rage and have a craving for war. Or in this case going against Percy. Dad really doesn't like him. Well neither does half the kids in our cabin." She explained.

"Well I like him. He doesn't seem to be a bad person. I wonder why your father hates him." I asked.

"He is your father too you know, and I think it is because they fought and Percy beat him." She said.

"Well as far as I'm concerned Ares may be my father but I will never accept him as my father." I said.

As we approached the dining pavilion I noticed that there was a big crowd around the whole pavilion. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd to find a girl's body on the ground. It seemed that her throat was slit open. She looked really familiar and then it hit me.


	3. Consider The Sea

**Well here it is chapter three. I hope you like it. It goes into more detail about Alice and Jordan. So please R&R. It would mean a lot to me. The song that inspired this chapter is Consider The Sea by Versaemerge.**

**-RicemanPwNz**

**Chapter 3: Consider The Sea**

More and more people started to gather around Alice's body. When Chiron finally showed up he told everyone except for Percy, Clara, and me to leave the pavilion immediately and return to their cabins until further notice.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Chiron looked at me and said.

"I think it's time for you to hear the prophecy that was given after the war with the giants. It isn't as big as the great prophecies but it sure does have the Olympian council scared." Chiron said.

"It's about time." I said in relief. "Finally I can get some answers. First I hear it from my dream of Alice dying when a boy named Jordan mentioned it, then my mother mentioned it, I heard about it again before Thomas died, and now." I said.

Both Percy and Clara had a shocked look on their face when I said that I had a dream about Alice's death.

"Why wouldn't you mention that you had a dream about Alice's death?" Clara asked.

"I didn't think that it mattered. I thought it was just a dream, I didn't know that it was such a big deal." I said.

"No big deal? That is my sister you son of a bitch." Clara yelled as she leapt towards me. Thankfully Percy stopped her and said.

"Clara you need to calm down. He didn't know, okay. She is my sister too you know."

"Eric, demigods usually never have normal dreams. They are usually warnings of what is happening or is about to happen." Chiron explained.

"If you don't mind I would like to hear about this dream of yours." Percy said.

I explained to them in excruciating detail how Alice died. I tried to be nice about it but it seemed like they had the right to know.

"Well it seems that Jordan is afraid of something." Percy said.

"Who is Jordan anyways?" I asked

"Jordan is Clara's half-brother on her mother's side. Basically it means that Jordan isn't a demigod son of Poseidon. His godly parent it Hades. It almost caused a war between Hades and my dad." Percy explained.

"So what does that make Alice then? He said that she was his favorite sister." I asked.

"Alice and I are sisters and both children of Poseidon." Clara said after she finally stopped crying.

I then looked at Clara and said "If I had known that Alice was your sister and that dream was real I would have told you in a heartbeat." I said.

"Chiron, we have to burn a shroud for her tonight okay." Clara demanded.

"Not to be rude or anything, but you did mention something about telling us the prophecy." I said

"Right, Percy would you go and fetch our oracle please." Chiron asked.

"On my way." Percy said as he turned and left the pavilion to go and get the oracle.

When Percy left I walked over to Clara and said "I have lost family too recently and if you ever want to talk, you know just the two of us, you know where to find me okay." I said.

Clara gave me a nod of approval and then she hugged me and started to cry again.

"It's okay I'm always going to be here for you okay. I'm not going anywhere." I said.

"You promise?" Clara asked.

"I Eric Davies swear on the River Styx that I will always be there for you no matter what." I said as thunder boomed in the distance making it all official.

We sat like that for about thirty minutes until Percy came back with a woman who looked about the same age as Percy. She had a slim figure with frizzy red hair, and green eyes that were a deep shade of green.

"Eric, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our oracle." Percy said.

"Nice to meet you Rachel, who is your godly parent?" I asked

"I do not have one. I am as mortal as mortal can get." Rachel laughed.

"Well than how come you are the oracle?" I asked.

"That is a long story. Maybe I will tell it to you another time." She said. "Percy told me that you guys needed to hear the prophecy that I gave after the war with the giants." She said.

"That would be correct Ms. Dare." Chiron said.

"Alright here goes nothing." She said as her body tensed up and her eyes started to glow a lighter shade of green. Smoke started to pour out of her mouth and when she started to speak it was like three Rachel's talking in unison.

"_Two siblings of sea and death_

_One shall speak their final breath_

_The war god's child will take the bait_

_To save a loved one from a cursed fate_

_A final showdown with father and son_

_Shall end when the horse and boar become one"_

As soon as Rachel said the final words of the prophecy the glowing and smoke stopped and Rachel returned to normal.

"I don't care how long I have been the oracle. That still freaks me out every time." She shuddered

"So that's the prophecy huh?" I asked

"The one and only prophecy that refers to you." Percy said

"Okay but what does it mean?" I questioned.

"That is unclear at the moment." Chiron said

"Well the part about Alice already happened so what about the rest of it? I asked. "Wow, this is a lot to process at the moment." I said.

"Alright you have heard the prophecy so can we get to Alice now?" Clara asked.

"I was just about to suggest that." I said.

"Very well then, Percy will you and Clara take Alice to the amphitheater and get ready?" Chiron asked.

"Sure, no problem Chiron." Percy said as he picked up Alice and walked out of the pavilion with Clara following.

"Eric, can you go and get everyone and tell them to meet me in the amphitheater please?" Chiron asked.

"Yea, it will give me time to think anyways." I said as I turned and walked away.

The burning of Alice's shroud was a sad moment for everyone. Apparently she was very popular at camp. Then again big three kids usually are. I was surprised that Clara held it together as long as she did. She was able to get through her whole speech before crying again. As the started to burn the shroud I noticed how beautiful it was. The shroud was sea green silk with a trident on it. After the ceremony the camp was quiet. I decided that it was time for some sleep. Trying not to disturb anyone as I left, I walked out of the amphitheater and walked towards my cabin. I was the first Ares camper to be back at the cabin. So I decided to go to sleep. If anyone tried to give me any crap about it I would have told them. When you have a stressful day like mine I'm pretty sure you would want to sleep it off too. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow. I just wanted to have a good night's sleep, is that too much to ask for? Of course like Chiron said that because we are demigods we normally have prophetic dreams. This dream was one that I hoped was actually a dream because if it were real it meant I was in for a lot of trouble.


	4. Ghost In The Mirror

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The song that inspired this chapter is Ghost In The Mirror By Memphis May Fire.**

**Chapter 4: Ghost In The Mirror**

I was either in a pitch black room or I was blind. Either way all I could here was two very distinct voices and I knew them both all to well. One was Jordan and the other was my sister Michelle.

"How could you do that to Alice I thought we agreed that she would not be harmed." Michelle said furiously.

"Well I had to improvise thanks to your stupid father he ruined everything by showing up at the last minute. He told me that nobody could ever find out that he was behind her kidnapping. So he gave two options, one was to kill her, and the other was he was going to kill us both. So I chose to kill my sister. I wouldn't be able to handle not being able to see you." Jordan Replied.

"Gods you are such a sap" Michelle said as her voice started to fade away and I woke up in a cold sweat.

I looked over at Michelle's bunk and noticed that she was gone. I got up and walked outside still wearing what I had on from the night before and looked everywhere I could possibly think of when I finally ran into Clara.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Not really, Michelle is gone, and I had another dream and I think I know where she is and you aren't going to like it." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Why won't I like it?" She questioned.

"Well she is with Jordan and apparently they are dating. Oh, and not to mention that she was behind Alice's Kidnapping along with my father." I said as I braced myself for what came next.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? This would not be the time to mess with me." She said raising her voice a little.

"I swear on the river Styx that I am not joking." I said as thunder rolled in the distance.

"I need to go and tell Chiron about this." She said as she turned and began to walk away but I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry about this I had no idea my sister did that and I promise you I am nothing like my siblings or my father. I swear that we will both get our revenge." I whispered

"Thank you Eric, it really means a lot." She said as she pulled away and left.

I started to walk around to collect my thoughts on what I should do and my first thought was how my father is responsible for Alice's death when Jordan used her information to get to me. Then it finally hit me. My father used Jordan to try and kill me. My second thought was if he did that why would he help me defend my self from Thomas. Gods this was so confusing. All I know now is that I am going to go and have a talk with my father, and by talk I mean that one of us will be defeated. Subconsciously my body brought me to the arena.

"Well I guess I should start training if I'm going to beat a god." I said out loud as I walked into the arena.

"Are you that stupid enough to challenge Zeus again." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around and noticed that Percy was standing over by the training dummies.

"Nope I'm going after my asshole of a father." I replied.

"Well I kind of figured it would eventually come to that. Alice told me everything." He said as he walked over to me.

He uncapped Riptide and charged at me. He started to slash at my chest but I jumped backwards just in time and I pulled my charm off and Oblivion appeared in my hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I started to defend myself.

"I'm going to train you so you can beat your father. I have fought against him once and beat him." He said as he slashed at me again catching me off guard and he had his sword at my throat.

We trained for what seemed like at least 4 hours non stop and we both about had enough. I haven't beaten Percy yet but I did come close a couple of times.

"Alright that's it for today. I have classes to teach later. However I do expect you to be here every morning at six for training." He said as he poured some water over his head.

Before I could respond Clara comes running into the Arena and stops in front of us.

"Chiron wants you to come to the big house and speak with him about your dream." She said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well I don't want to keep him waiting." I said as I walked out of the arena.

"I was serious about being here at six tomorrow." Percy shouted.

"Ill be here don't worry." I shouted back.

I ran to the big house from the arena and almost tripped up the stairs. I walked over to Chiron and sat down next to him.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked him.

"Yes, I want to hear about your dream from you and I don't want you to leave anything out." He replied.

I told him every detail I could remember about the dream and it hurt even more the second time.

"I know you probably want to go and find your sister but I am going to have to ask you not to." He said

"Why is that?" I asked getting annoyed.

"We still don't know what they are after with you and I cant out you or anyone else in danger." He said with a worried look on his face.

"Well I don't need you or anyone else worrying about me." I yelled as I got up and walked away from the big house.

I was so pissed off. I mean who is he to decide what I can and can't do. So I decided that I was going to leave that night. I had no idea where I was going to go so I decided to try and take a nap and decide what I was going to do later. As I was lying on my bed I made the decision to ask Clara and Henry if they would like to come with me since i'm sure I would die of boredom. Plus they are my only real friends I have here. I was just about to fall asleep when I head a knock on the cabin door. I rolled out of bed and walked over to the door and opened it a crack and saw Clara and Henry standing outside of the cabin with their backpacks on.

"Can I help you guys?" I asked

"Well We are going with you, so don't try and stop us." Henry said.

"Who said I was going anywhere?" I questioned.

"Oh shut it and get packed. I want to be out of here in ten minutes. We will be waiting for you at the top of the hill." Clara said as she grabbed Henry and dragged him towards Half-blood hill.

I raced over to my bed and pulled my backpack from under my bed and filled it with some clothes and a picture of my mom and brother. I took one last look around the cabin with the feeling that I might never see this place ever again.


End file.
